Pathfinder's Journal (fiction)
:This article refers to the serial novella entitled 'Pathfinder's Journal. For the ongoing fiction section in the pages of Pathfinder Adventure Path, see Pathfinder's Journal (series).'' This eighteen-part serialized novella follows the journey of Pathfinder Eando Kline. This is the first example of fiction set in the world of Golarion and appeared in the first three Pathfinder Adventure Paths. Chapters '''1. Opening Moves by Erik Mona - Burnt Offerings (80) : Venture-Captain Shevala Iorae presents a history of the Pathfinder Society to Eando Kline, and assigns him a seemingly innocuous mission.It should be noted that this chapter breaks from the tradition of the Pathfinder's Journal series by presenting background on the Pathfinder Society itself instead of a first-person account of a pathfinder's exploits. It is included as part of this novella because it contains an introduction letter by Shevala to Eando and because it is part of the "Pathfinder's Journal" section of the book, but beyond that, the information contained in this chapter is not written in the same voice or style as the rest of the series. 2. The Journey Begins by Jason Bulmahn - The Skinsaw Murders (76) : Pathfinder Eando Kline journeys up the Yondabakari River from Magnimar toward Kaer Maga, den of dark magics! Along the way he discovers much about Varisia’s rural customs and the deadly, swamp-dwelling inhabitants of the Mushfens. 3. The Hand of the Handless by James L. Sutter - The Hook Mountain Massacre (72) : Eando reaches the sinister streets of Kaer Maga, where his quest for an ancient ioun stone forces him into an uneasy alliance with one of the city’s shadiest merchants and brings him face to face with troll augurs, leech-covered bloatmages, and even stranger sights. 4. Fool's Gold by Mike McArtor - Fortress of the Stone Giants (72) : Eando visits Sirathu and becomes the target of a band of fleet-footed filchers. His pursuit leads him all the way to Korvosa, the Jewel of Varisia, and reveals a plot more sinister than he ever expected. 5. Belly of the Beast by Mike McArtor, & James L. Sutter - Sins of the Saviors (74) : Kline’s reckless tour of Korvosa gets even worse when he goes head to head against the spies and assassins of the Red Mantis, one of the most feared criminal organizations in Golarion! 6. Of Endings and Beginnings by James L. Sutter - Spires of Xin-Shalast (70) : Eando’s bad luck in Korvosa takes an even deadlier turn after a trip to the city’s infamous school of magic, the Academae. With a hellknight enforcer hot on his trail, the pathfinder makes a desperate escape from the city. 7. The Burn Run by Michael Kortes - Edge of Anarchy (70) : Fleeing from Korvosa with his life, our hero finds himself among the savage Shoanti of the dangerous Cinderlands, where he must prove himself worthy to survive. 8. The Bloodworks Incident by James Jacobs - Seven Days to the Grave (72) :Eando’s trek through the Cinderlands leads him to Urglin, a lawless, ruined city of outcasts and savage creatures. There he must find the aid he needs to pass through the orc-tortured reaches of Belkzen and avoid becoming but another victim of the Shattered City. 9. Thin Air by Amber Scott - Escape from Old Korvosa (72) :Led into the orc-ravaged lands of the Hold of Belkzen by an unscrupulous guide, Eando finds himself far from comfort, civilization, or aid. With only a brutish half-orc as company, the lonely pathfinder struggles to survive in the land ruled by monsters and broken by ages of endless war. 10. The Storm Breaks by Richard Pett - A History of Ashes (74) :Eando’s trek through the orc-dominated land of Belkzen puts him on a warpath few can hope to survive, stranded on a field of battle among hordes of orc warriors. 11. A Friend in Need by James L. Sutter - Skeletons of Scarwall (70) :Kline discovers that there’s more to Belkzen’s savagery then howling orcs and hungry monsters. Savages turn sinister as the pathfinder and his guide head to an orc stronghold to gain passage to the nation's dangerous capital. 12. Pink Like Me by James L. Sutter - Crown of Fangs (74) :Eando reaches the orc city of Urgir and learns that pinkskins aren't welcome everywhere. In this crumbling capitol, they're permitted but life's hard for a human in this joint. 13. Fear in a Handful of Rust by Jay Thompson - Shadow in the Sky (72) :It's into the Darklands for Eando, as he enters the underworld realm from an ancient dwarven portal. It's not long before his life is once again in grave danger, as is all the metal he possesses. 14. Darkest Before the Fall by Amber Scott - Children of the Void (72) :The deeper Eando goes, the more treacherous the trek becomes. Lost in the darkness, he now faces twisted duergar and a beast larger than any he has yet encountered. 15. ...And Your Enemies Closer by Greg A. Vaughan - The Armageddon Echo (74) : Eando enters Sekamina and encounters the first signs of the treacherous serpentfolk who inhabit the layer, but quickly learns that sometimes the greatest threats are the very things you assumed were on your side. 16. City of Serpents by Jay Thompson - Endless Night (72) : Kline discovers a lost serpentfolk city, finally reaching the end of his ioun stone assigned quest. Faced with unspeakable horror, can he keep his discoveries a secret and prevent a great evil from awakening to threaten the entire world? 17. A Thousand Miles to Absalom by Amber Scott - A Memory of Darkness (72) : Kline races against his most challenging adversary to rebury knowledge of his latest and most incredible discovery. Can he outsmart and outrun Belzig before the rival pathfinder reaches Absalom and reveals Eando's secret to the unsuspecting world? 18. End of the Road by James L. Sutter - Descent into Midnight (72) : In the City at the Center of the World, Eando must defend his discoveries before the mysterious leaders of the Pathfinder Society, the Decemvirate. Despite all his past challenges, his most difficult will be in the heart of his cherished organization, and the fate of the world lies in his hands. References Category:Serial fiction Category:Fiction Category:2007 fiction Category:2008 fiction Category:2009 fiction Category:Works by Jason Bulmahn Category:Works by James L. Sutter Category:Works by Mike McArtor Category:Works by Michael Kortes Category:Works by James Jacobs Category:Works by Amber Scott Category:Works by Richard Pett Category:Works by Jay Thompson Category:Works by Greg A. Vaughan Category:Novellas Category:Pathfinder's Journal Category:Works by Erik Mona